ZETSUEN NO TEMPEST fanfic 3 Mahiro X Yoshino(read at own risk)
by LalaLulu95
Summary: Alright so I've been really into the anime Zetsuen no Tempest lately, so here is a Mahiro X Yoshino I made awhile ago - . - its not really good...u u DAMN Category! had to put the closest thing to Zetsuen no Tempest i could find...:( ok anyways, this is YAOI/BL type romance! Don't like it? Don't read it! . Read at your own risk :3 hope its somewhat good lol . 3


_Act 1__These inexplicable feelings_

It wasn't long before morning arrived. Only to reveal a town covered in snow. _Mahiro_ could almost make out the dark clumps buried under the snow. **People**. Those unfortunate enough to be caught by the Black Iron sickness. He looked over at where Yoshino was sleeping, he clenched his fist. He had started to feel himself waver at times, ever since he had reunited with Yoshino. "...This feeling...", he mumbled to himself. He had composed himself back when everything was back to normal. He had tried his best to control his feelings for Yoshino, but now that they were traveling alone, he found it harder to bear. What would Yoshino think if he ever told him how he felt? Perhaps he was getting ahead of himself, maybe he was just confused because of his feelings for Aika. Although, what exactly did he feel for Aika? He was about to get up when suddenly a sharp, muffled voice resonated from his jacket. "Shouldn't you both be awake by now?", an annoyed voice called out from Mahiro's chest.** Hakaze**. "Well you're sure lively this morning. I bet you just woke up", he grinned. A rustling sound could be heard through the wooden walkie talkie. **Just as I thought**. "Don't be an idiot Mahiro, I was awake this whole time!", she yelled in a defiant manner. With that Yoshino stirred.  
Mahiro and Yoshino walked steadily through the woods. It started to snow again. Mahiro looked over at Yoshino. His pale complexion was sort of a bright shade of pink from the cold. Mahiro quickly turned around when Yoshino glanced back up, towards him. His stomach suddenly made a loud rumble. He heard footsteps quicken beside him, and as he looked over Yoshino's eyes came to view. Mahiro always liked the color of his eyes, like two shining pools of green. The color reminded him of the clovers that grew in his backyard. Yoshino reached into his pocket and took out a Znickers bar, and handed it to Mahiro. "...It's the last one, so we will have to stop by the nearest town for more...", he said curtly. Why did he always speak like that? It really pissed him off sometimes. Yoshino had never really talked to Mahiro in a caring tone. **Heartless Bastard**. He bit his lip, as to stop himself from cursing under his breath. Mahiro looked at the Znickers bar, and shrugged and kept walking without giving it another thought. "..I'm not interested..", Mahiro said with as much Venom as he could muster. Yoshino flinched, and quickly but the Znickers bar back into his pocket. Mahiro started to feel bad as he walked faster. "I'm such an ass..", he said under his breath. Suddenly Yoshino made a small grunt in surprise. Mahiro looked up, and saw a blanket of yellow engulf the dark sky. Suddenly the sound of people screaming rang in Mahiro's ear. He looked over to see Yoshino running into town. "You idiot!...Wait up!", he snarled and ran after Yoshino.  
When he got into town, he saw Yoshino kneeling down next to an old lady. Mahiro walked down, and stopped abruptly next to where Yoshino was. "You should be more careful!", Mahiro hissed angrily. Yoshino ignored him, and put his hand on the old lady's arm comfortingly. "It will end soon", Yoshino murmured. It wasn't long before the Black iron sickness took over. They could only watch in horror as her body became hard as a rock. Yoshino grimaced, and got up quietly. Before Mahiro could say anything, Yoshino got up and headed for a vending machine. **Don't tell me**. Mahiro stared in bewilderment as he watched Yoshino take out a coin and put it in the slot. Mahiro walked over, and smashed the vending machines glass. He hadn't realized he had used too much force. The sharp glass broke out. Mahiro turned only to catch a glimpse of a piece of glass making a cut on Yoshino's face. Blood trickled down his face, but he just stood there silently. Mahiro walked over, and reached out his hand to Yoshino's face. His eyes darkened, and he slapped Mahiro's hand away. "You can never control yourself! When are you going to learn to think?", Yoshino said it with a small hint of venom.  
They didn't really talk much after that. Hakaze didn't pry either, and also joined them in a thick silence. They had found an apartment nearby, and decided to stay there for the night. Mahiro asked if Yoshino would want to take a bath first. Yoshino shook his head, and started preparing dinner. Mahiro located the towels, and started filling up the bath. He was just about to get in the tub when suddenly, Yoshino came in and closed the door behind him. "..Yoshin what are u-he was cut off by Yoshino's hand to his mouth. A slight noise could be heard in the living room. Yoshino turned off the bathroom lights, and made Mahiro crouch down near the wall with him. Mahiro's heart was racing. He suddenly took Yoshino's hand with his own, and pulled him close. He held Yoshino's hands between his own, feeling his warmth on his skin. The ring which Yoshino had gotten to protect himself, had slipped off to the moist tile floor. Yoshino's eyes widened in surprise, and his face flushed a shade of pink. Mahiro could no longer bear his emotions, and kissed Yoshino passionately. He felt Yoshino's body tighten. He took control of his emotions, and stopped himself.  
Mahiro started putting his clothes back on, and didn't say a word. He heard scuffling behind him, and glanced over to see Yoshino standing. His hair pins had gotten loose so his hair was covering his eyes. "Why did you do that?", Yoshino suddenly asked. His voice sounded forced, and was a bit shaken. "No reason. I thought it would be interesting", Mahiro bit his lip as he lied. "Don't lie. You can't just kiss someone like that for no reason!", his voice was louder this time. Mahiro turned to him, and scoffed. "I don't see why you're getting so worked up about nothing", Mahiro said blankly.** I can't** **tell him. **Yoshino grimaced angrily, and ran out the door. Mahiro heard the front door open and close. "..Dammit!..", he cursed out loud, and punched the wall. He quickly put on his boots, when he noticed something shining on the floor. **A ring. **Mahiro gently picked it up, and remembered Yoshino had dropped it. "..Oh shit!..", without that ring Yoshino had nothing to protect him from the black iron sickness. Mahiro ran out the door, and saw a person dead on the floor in the living room. **Poor Bastard**. He must have been the one making the noise a while ago, trying to escape. Mahiro jumped over the corpse, and ran out the door. He could see footprints on the snow. **Yoshino**. He followed them, running as fast as he could. Using the power of the silver pieces he had with him. He suddenly saw butterflies appearing in the sky, and the ground began to shake. He was running out of time. It was getting dark, and the temperature was dropping quickly. He had to find him soon, before it was too late. Mahiro stopped abruptly, and saw a silhouette standing near the bridge up ahead. He felt like his lungs were about to burst. "..Yoshino!", he called out as loud as he could. The face turned to him, right as Mahiro reached him. He tackled Yoshino to the ground, and clamped his hands with his. The ring was clasped tightly in between their hands. Yoshino looked up at him surprised, almost startled. The ground started to shake more violently at this point. Mahiro bent down to protect Yoshino from the falling debris. Twenty minutes passed, and they stayed in that position until the shaking stopped. The butterflies had also flown off after the Fruit of Zetsuen. Mahiro opened his eyes and realized his head was located on Yoshino's chest. He quickly tried to get to his feet; only to feel something tug at his sleeve. "...W-why did you come?", Yoshino mumbled quietly. "What are you talking about?", Mahiro locked his gaze with Yoshino's. "You know what I mean...", Yoshino retorted a bit strongly this time. Mahiro saw that the clips on Yoshino's hair were messed up. He reached over and fixed them, and looked back at Yoshino. "...The stars look beautiful today..", he added as he could see the reflection of them on Yoshino's brilliant green gaze. Mahiro got off him, and dusted himself off. Yoshino sat up, and glanced at him. "..Why won't you answer me?", his tone of voice was different than usual. **Sadness**. Mahiro smiled and sat down next to Yoshino; looking steadily up at the stars.

"_Doubt thou the stars are fire_,

_Doubt that the sun doth move_,

_Doubt truth to be a liar_,

_But never doubt I love_".

Mahiro spoke these words with a honest serenity, that brought tears to Yoshino's eyes. "..I love you Yoshino. I always have, and I don't think that will ever change..", he looked over at Yoshino with an ardent gaze. A fiery gaze, like that of burning embers. Yoshino couldn't speak, his heart lurched. His face started getting hot, and his palms were sweating a bit. Mahiro moved himself closer to Yoshino, his lips only inches away from Yoshino's. Yoshino's heart started to race, his lips trembled a bit. Mahiro took him by the hand and started walking back to the apartment. "Its getting really cold. You could get sick out here", he murmured lightly. Yoshino blushed, he never thought Mahiro could be so gentle. "..O-ok..", he could hardly say a word. They walked on in silence.  
Mahiro opened the apartment door, and let go of Yoshino's hand. "We should probably take the persons body out of here. It kinda gives me the creeps", Mahiro said as he started picking up the heavy iron body. Yoshino helped him take it out, and he tried not to look at the corpses' face. When they got back inside the house, Mahiro turned on the heater. I didn't get to take a bath yet. We shouldn't stay in these cold wet clothes, we could get sick. He went inside the bathroom and took off his soggy clothes. He got into the tub, and sighed in relief. He was about to relax, when the door slid open. Mahiro looked over and he felt his face grow hot. Yoshino was standing in the doorway naked. "...We don't know for sure that the hot water will last. So lets bathe together..", he said lightly. Mahiro turned his gaze towards the water, and didn't want to look up. **It's Hard**. He had to admit it, seeing Yoshino exposed like that turned him on. Mahiro was trying his best to control his emotions, and lust for Yoshino. He stiffened as Yoshino placed a foot inside the tub. Mahiro looked over at the side, until Yoshino was completely in the bath. "..So...thank you for back there...for saving me that is", Yoshino reached for the soap. "..It was no big deal..", Mahiro said as he kept looking away. Something splashed in the water. Mahiro felt something slippery graze the inside of his leg. "..oops...", Yoshino reached his hand into the water trying to locate it. Mahiro suddenly stiffened when Yoshino's hand grazed his leg. Yoshino suddenly blushed when he realized where he had placed his hand. Mahiro's eyes were wide, and he felt his insides tighten. "I'm sorry Yoshino... I-I can't control my urges anymore.", Mahiro got his body close to Yoshino's. He kissed him passionately, and felt the warm water on his lips. Yoshino was hesitant at first, but he didn't fight it. Yoshino suddenly ran his fingers gently through Mahiro's wet hair. "...Go easy on me...this is my first time", Yoshino whispered in his ear. "..I promise I will. If it starts hurting to much, tell me..", he quickly reassured Yoshino. Mahiro moved forward again, and he felt Yoshino's tongue with his own. Their lips parted, and warm strings of saliva hung to their mouthes. Mahiro made the water go down, and soon their wet naked bodies were left exposed. "..Stand up..", said Yoshino suddenly. "W-why?", Mahiro was confused but he did what Yoshino asked and stood up. Yoshino looked up at him, his cheeks were bright red. "..I want you to...stand still..", Yoshino stuttered. **He's so cute. **Mahiro bit his lip, as he looked down at Yoshino. His beautiful green eyes, his soft pale skin. Mahiro loved Yoshino with all his being. Suddenly he felt soft warm hands grasp his dick. A warm tongue stroked it gently. **It feels good. **Mahiro gasped, and he ran his fingers through Yoshino's hair. The clips holding his hair in place had fallen off. Yoshino's wet hair was plastered on his face and neck. Seeing Yoshino like this excited Mahiro even more. Yoshino then shoved it in his mouth, and warm saliva dripped down his mouth to his neck. Mahiro moaned, and put his hand on the wall to steady himself. "..It's ready. Stand here, and bend over. I'll go gentle...", Mahiro said softly, as he beckoned with his hand. Yoshino got up and did what Mahiro asked of him. Mahiro let his hands move onto Yoshino's hips, and then to his chest. He felt Yoshino's nipples, and squeezed them gently at first. "..nngh..", Yoshino let out a sharp grunt. Mahiro licked his finger, and then squeezed it into Yoshino's behind. Yoshino gasped, and moaned as Mahiro kept pulling it in and out. Mahiro took his penis and let it slowly sink into Yoshino's tight anus. Yoshino started to moan, and he held on to the bath railing. Mahiro slowly shoved it in and out, and little by little he went faster. "...Yoshino are you doing ok?", Mahiro said as he gasped mid sentence. "...H-Harder..", Yoshino said in a muffled voice. "..What?", Mahiro said since he didn't hear him the first time. "...I want you to do me Harder!", this time he yelled it out while he panted between words. Mahiro was a bit reluctant, but he started going faster. Yoshino gasped, and moaned as he clung onto the railing as hard as he could. Semen started flowing out, and dripping down Yoshino's legs. Mahiro was panting at this point and he stopped and let Yoshino turn to face him. Yoshino kneeled down, and looked up at him expectantly. Mahiro started masturbating, and watched as the white liquid splattered on Yoshino's face and body. Yoshino licked the warm white liquid off the side of his mouth, and played with it a little before swallowing. "..I think you might have to help me get up...", Yoshino said as he wiped some semen from his chest, and licked it off his fingers. Mahiro grinned, and picked him up effortlessly. "..Don't worry, I'll take care of you.", Mahiro murmured gently in his ear. He stepped out of the bathtub. Yoshino looked all over the bathroom admiring the sticky wet liquid plastered on the wall. Mahiro walked out of the bathroom, not even bothering to get his clothes. They both headed to the bedroom, and turned off the lights...

**Hope you guys liked this. I couldn't find a lot of Zetsuen no Tempest fics so I decided to**

make one. I might write "Act 2" but I'm not sure yet. Anyways thanx for reading! /

**FIN**


End file.
